


Another Prop To Occupy My Time

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest roleplay, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Anna moonlights with 'special services' for the right customer, and Severa's made her a very strange offer that involves dressing up as Cordelia and playing a role for her for the night. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Severa/Anna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Another Prop To Occupy My Time

"I hear that you have special services," Severa said. She was abrupt with it. Blunt. Standing in front of Anna tense and frustrated, so clearly nervous and barely able to keep it all together that Anna almost wanted to ask her if she was okay. It was away from everything, Severa having waited and tailed the merchant until she was sure she could get her away from everyone else, needing absolute privacy for it. But now, Severa's cheeks were as red as her hair and she looked like she might scream at any second. "Do you?"

"I offer a lot of services," Anna said. "For the right price, you can talk me into a lot of things. But for how embarrassed you are, I think I know the kind of services you're interested in."

"Good. I want those. Do you take special requests?" Severa held two bags. In one hand, a hefty coin purse that was everything Anna liked to see. But on the other, more interestingly, what a large and misshapen sack that held something in it, clearly not very heavy, but certainly thrown in hastily. Anna was intrigued by all of this, as Severa stood in utter panic and frustration, clearly not ready for what she was seeking and the actual extension of all her frustrations into something like this.

"If it doesn't require any extra expense on my part, and isn't anything I wouldn't do normally, then I don't even charge extra for them. But if--"

"Good," Severa said, and didn't so much hand the bags to Anna as she did throw them at her, hasty and panicked, clearly not the least bit ready to deal with everything she was doing here, which was all so terrifying. "Tonight, in my tent. This should be enough for the night. Wear the clothes in the other bag and wear your hair down." on that note, Severa damn near ran away, and Anna was left perplexed, full of questions and concerns, but also with a wry amusement. There was clearly something that Severa was ashamed of in this bag, and Anna couldn't wait to find out what it was.  
*************************  
The bag contained an illicit surprise that Anna wasn't totally prepared for. A Pegasus knight uniform, one clearly taken from Cordelia's drawers, complete with the woman's hair clips and even a pair of white panties that Anna didn't have to think too much about the original of. Severa wanted to fuck her mother, and hired a slender redhead to play her part. It was one hell of a shock to Anna, but in no way the craziest thing she'd been asked for, so when night fell, she got dressed up as she needed to, in the boots and everything. Anna was tall and sleek, but he didn't have legs like Cordelia had legs. No other woman alive had legs like Cordelia's. She didn't worry about that, though; she had enough going for her that she refused to let any one worry or concern keep her from what she wanted, which was quite simply to have Severa completely focused on her.

Stepping into the redhead's tent through the cover of night, Anna felt ready to make her move on Severa when nobody else would see her walking into her tent dressed as Cordelia. With her hair worn down, she looked much more like Cordelia than she was entirely happy to be confronted by, but it was likely to not be the craziest thing she was going to be dealing with tonight, as she peered in. The light in the tent was dark enough that as Anna walked in and noted Severa lying on the bed, it was likely her face wasn't too distinguishable through the shadows.

"Severa?" Anna asked. She put on just the slightest air of Cordelia in her voice, clued in now to what Severa wanted, and not at all conflicted about delivering it. "I'm here. Are you awake?'

Severa let out the most flustered and confused noises possible, toiling on the bed and shifting about as this all hit a level of real for her that she didn't feel the least bit prepared to face once she was in the thick of it. "I am," she said. "What is it, m--" She cut herself off, and Anna knew what the word was supposed to be, her eyes going wide as the realization hit her of what she was up to and how she was about to be plunged into a special kind of insanity now. "What is it?" she finally said, returning to the point again, shakier, less certain, less confident. She wanted to understand and be ready, but the cost she felt she was about to pay would be a high one.

"I'm here to check on you, and make sure you're okay. Do you need anything tonight?" Anna made sure to linger in the shadows a bit longer, holding back from stepping out completely, giving Severa the illusion for as long as she could, leaving a sense of growing frustration and want to take slow hold of the girl she lingered before. "I'm here to take care of your every need, and make sure you can sleep peacefully. don't be afraid to ask for anything, okay?" She set a bag she held in one hand down onto the floor, ready to call on it later, when the time was right.

Severa hadn't expected this to work. Hadn't expected Anna to be this prepared to play the role of her mother, and to dotingly talk her through these insane words. It felt confusing and compromising, like a flood of emotions she was utterly unprepared to deal with now that she was in the thick of it, but the girl sitting on the bed in her nightgown was lit up with so much raw excitement and hunger at the prospect of actually doing this, opening herself up so strongly to roleplaying this with Anna. "I want you to kiss me goodnight, mother," she said. She spit it out. The word felt senseless and taboo, but she said it, and she said it with the utmost confidence, ready to see through this craziness with something so surprising and compromising within her that she didn't know for sure she could keep this all going.

"I'd love to kiss you goodnight, baby," Anna said, climbing onto the bed and settling own beside Severa in a position kneeling up over her to make sure that she was showing off the clothes to Severa more than her face, leaning forward and placing her fingers under Severa's chin, letting her head rise up slowly but urging a soft, encouraging pressure to keep it moving at all, before finally diving forward and seeking out Severa's lips for a hot, firm kiss, a push into pleasure and desire that would set Severa aflame. All the pleasure, just as she needed it, all the warm and creeping lust that would give this poor, kiss-starved girl a taste of her 'mother' and the loving kisses she craved.

Severa melted too happily into the kiss. To readily. She had been so long without this, so long wanting to fuck her mother and being ashamed of those emotions taking hold of her like they did, but now she had an outlet. A safe option. A way to indulge in her most wicked and wanton of desires without any repercussions and much less shame. Her hand reached in under the clothes, getting under her skirt and caressing Anna's thighs while she met her lips, hungry and ready./ When Anna's arms wrapped around her, she let her weight fall back, dragging Anna down on top of her, with the merchant gladly straddling her while they made out, assuming a more dominant and forward position as she learned what this shy and conflicted girl really wanted from her.

Anna savoured every kiss as she lay over Severa, letting soft purrs into her lips follow as the pleasure built slowly. Anna cultivated something slow and patient, not taking this any faster than she had to. Severa dictated the pace here, in her weird and conflicted mess of frustration rooted far more in matters of embarrassment and hesitation than in patience; Severa did not show much of any control over herself right now, falling deeper into a shameful swell of want and panic that she was defenseless against now. 

Severa's hands wanted to be all over Anna's body as she lived her lie. She got them out from under the skirt and onto her chest, feeling her general lack of breasts and feeling invigorated by the that fact; Anna's body wasn't a perfect facsimile of her mother's, but it was more than close enough, a similar body type, a similar feel, and that feel continued giving to Severa exactly what she needed. Anna's own hands accepted the moment, beginning to touch Severa, whose sheer nightgown offered up far more access, far more indulgence of her body. She wasn’t ashamed of letting her hands move into the moment, tending to the excitement of the moment, embracing pleasure in its most raw form, unacceptable rushes of hunger that tugged her down, urging her to keep going. She was going to pretend to be this girl's mother for money, going to profit off of her mommy issues.

And she wasn't going to feel bad about it at all.

As much as they had all night to enjoy this, Anna felt herself growing too curious and impatient for her own good. She wanted to know what could come of this, what greater pleasures awaited her. She let her fingers ease slowly up Severa's nightgown, reaching toward her panties, feeling her through them, only to realize how sopping wet the front of her undergarments was. Desperation marked Severa, and Anna could not have been more excited to see what she could get away with.

"Your poor thing, you're so wet. No wonder you need help to sleep tonight." She continued to bear down upon her lips, continued to smother Severa under affection and enduring, undying devotion. "What do you need, sweetie? I promise, I’ll take care of anything you want me to."

Shivering under the pressure of these loving words, Severa was unable to hold back the pressure and the excitement of this pleasure. "I'm really horny tonight, and it's making it hard to sleep," Severa confessed, playing her part happily. "Can you finger me, mother? I’d love to sit in your lap, and to..." She shifted, squirmed underneath Anna, biting her lip. "I'd like to be naked, but if you could say clothed, I'd really enjoy that."

Anna was liking what she heard more and more by the second. Severa had some very kinky ideas in mind, and she was happy to get paid for an honest night's work when it was this far removed from sense. Her fingers advanced no Severa again, teasing her, playing around with her body as she peeled the nightgown off of her, made her feel the growing pressure and frustration that began to wear her down. "I'd do anything for my little girl," she said, drowning her under more kisses. She was happy to push the limits, to shove harder in against her 'daughter' while she undressed her, letting the nightgown bunch up at her shoulders so she could capitalize on her lips a little longer before drawing away, tossing it aside and staring down at Severa's body.

The redhead lying writhing on the bed in nothing but her panties looked absolutely adorable. Severa's breasts were adorable, perfect handfuls, and Anna was a little envious of how perky they were, hands grasping them and starting to fondle her as she lingered in through all this pleasure, a growing commotion and lust that swelled through her with something to prove. Severa's moans grew hungrier as she lay on the bed, staring up at Anna with adoration in her eyes. The light wasn't great, and Anna cut a strikingly similar silhouette with her hair down, her face still visible enough, but the darkness making it foggy enough to make it an easy lie to swallow.

The panties left too, Severa's legs going up in the air, and Anna took a moment to admire Severa's legs, caressing them. "You're growing into a beautiful young woman," she said, not having had to play am other quite like this before, but she was happy to feel it out, tossing the underwear aside and then pulling Severa up off of her back, into her lap where she belonged. She dragged her back and turned her around, letting Severa brush up against her back and against the clothes she knew were her mother's, but made sure she wasn't quite able to see her face. "Your breasts are even bigger than mine," Anna whispered into Severa's ears, starting to toy with a breast with one hand, the other slipping between her legs.

Severa nestled in back against Anna, biting her lip as she felt the dexterous hands begin to touch her. Hungry, forward, ready to adore her body and feel her up. Anna wasn't subtle about the way she went in on her, letting a very motherly sort of something underline the way she touched Severa, but still getting right on to the meat of this touch, fingers rubbing at her slick mound, feeding the lusts already so hungrily aflame inside Severa that the poor girl was left with no choice but to moan in wild, proud, vocal excitement for what she felt, mere moments into this but already feeling just what Anna could do. Her fingers were so much more agile and skilled than Severa's own, imposing a very confident and certain pressure upon her.

Steady caresses and a driven, firm push into pleasure imposed upon Severa much, much more than she could deal with, her body throbbing excesses of pleasure. "It feels so good," she whined, pressing her back harder against Anna as she felt the probing digits upon her, felt the steady climb of something hungry that began to take her, began to beat down ever faster upon her. The tease of fingers against her nipples and drawing circles against her pussy lips brought on fitful spikes of excitement that were all just the beginning for Severa, whose body wriggled under the growing temptation and excitement with little sense of how to slow it all down, how to pull back from the sweet excitement and temptation that ensued.

Slowly the fingers began to push in. Anna drew out every motion, but it was still all leading to one very focused and very certain place, the steady ease of digits into Severa's slick hole providing her with all the pleasure she could have wanted, a steadily climbing rush of excitement and indulgent to soak in. There was no reason to hold back the excitement, pleasure coming across in strong, vocal expressions of pure desire, a hunger and a glee that Severa didn't shy away from expressing with moans and squirming, wriggling messes of excitement. She was fitful, hungry, giving in to everything she felt without any sense that she should feel bad for this.

"Mother," Severa whined, biting her lip and struggling to keep herself steady and contained in the weird pressure of feeling all these fingers and their demands upon her. She wished she was better prepared for all of this, wished she could more properly assess the degree to which she was in for the pleasure upon her, fitful desires growing more frustrating and aimless and dizzy with each passing throb of her hungry mind.

"Relax," Anna whispered into her ear, trying to tame and soothe Severa as her fingers worked their magic, as she pushed with a careful, certain delight into pleasures that were only going to get hotter and stronger for Severa as she made this pleasure burn hotter inside her. She guided her fingers in deeper, a bit quicker now, escalating as she fingerfucked the cute redhead up in her lap, falling deeper into the part she had to play and feeling herself grow more excited and braze by the second. This was getting to be easy for Anna, whose fingers continued their advance, probing further along, creeping across her body. Kisses against Severa's shoulder and neck brought her deeper into the relaxation and the pleasure she craved so sorely.

Severa hadn’t thought about how buying a woman's over for the night would actually feel, and this all caught her by surprise, clumsy frustrations washing over her as she twisted under this discerning heat, unable to resist the growing desires and what they brought. "Please don't stop. I feel so close, mommy." She let out a mess of panicked whines upon realizing she had slipped a much more scandalous 'm' word in there, eyes widening in terror and realisation, a panic she was ill prepared to face, having no idea how to deal with the sudden, rude presences upon her, but she knew she wanted to lean into this. Every motion forward was a deeper acceptance of that, a prepared plunge into weirdness. She'd done it now. She’d made this too weird, thrown everything so completely out of whack that Anna was going to be upset with her.

Until the whispered words, "Cum for mommy," made Severa lose herself in Anna's lap.

Anna was happy to keep playing along, pushing Severa to cum and playing into her role perfectly. She'd been paid to, after all; there was no good reason to shy away from that and deny Severa her money's worth, as she dug in and pushed the poor mess to a throbbing rush of orgasmic delights, she didn't have any way to be ready for. Severa came, gasping and shuddering, coming fully undone under the touch and accepting the brilliant, fiery joys that came with it. More bold and confused cries of, "Mommy," filled the air as Severa fully accepted the pleasures upon herself now, giving up to them with ample amounts of embarrassment, but none of the restraint needed to avert the shame that burned up through her. She just had to elan into this, giving up more and more, accepting it all and embracing the idea that she was utterly fucked now.

The fingers didn't entirely let up on Severa once Anna had gotten her off. That would have been too simple. Too easy. She held firm to her, keeping her falling in a little deep, testing her, making her melt under her touch before finally the kisses and the caresses slowed down enough and Severa was let go of. "How do you feel now, sweetie?" Anna asked. She didn't actually know what Cordelia called her daughter, so she went with whatever sounded vaguely motherly and open for the best, wanting to push at this with some shred of confidence and fulfill at least the basics of what she wanted.

"So grateful and warm," Severa moaned, nestling her cheek up against Anna's. "And I want to keep going. Can I eat you out next, mommy?" The word came out a bit more confidently this time. She hadn't scared Anna off with it the first time, so she figured she could get away with a bit more, admittedly so desperate and hungry for this pleasure that she couldn't pretend she didn't want it. Calling her 'mother' had been an excuse and cowardice, and she wasn't able to pretend now that she wasn't completely invested in giving in to these pleasures. All of them, exactly as she needed them. There was too much going on to pretend she didn't crave it.

"Of course you can," Cordelia said, letting her fingers drift up toward Severa’s cheek, rubbing along it slowly, softly, bringing her pleasures more direct and more potent than she cared to resist. "I can't wait to see how good my little girl has become at pleasing another woman. I want you to show me everything you can do, and make me a proud mother."

Severa was being given an opportunity here that felt absolutely insane, but she was happy to take it, grateful to Anna for playing along. She slipped out of Anna's lap and turned around, pushing her down ono her back, the darkness still working wonders at keeping the illusion going, ensuring that every step of the way Severa remained unflinchingly certain that she was her mother. Especially as she focused lower than her face, down onto her dress, onto the chance to push it up her thighs and look toward the underwear she'd stolen from her mother’s drawer, now happily worn by the woman she was paying to play her. It was insane, but Severa knew she was on the right track now, as she reached for the underwear and peeled them off Anna's legs, helped along, lying to herself and falling into fantasy.

Raising her legs into the air to let them come off, Anna didn’t expect Severa's impatience to win out so strongly, but rather than get them all the way off, Severa left them dangling around one of her ankles as she dove in to her pussy and just got eating. Anna gasped in confusion under the greedy and reckless push forward, not expecting such an abrupt reaction out of Severa. Anna parted her legs and invited the girl in, let her have all the space she needed in her greedy, wildly indulgent devouring of her pussy, and Anna felt like she had a duty to hold firm through all of this, to let Severa have her way with her however she wanted and satisfy the crazy pleasures she needed so badly.

"I love your pussy, mommy," Severa moaned, planting kisses all over it, happily rubbing her cheeks against Anna's thighs and laying in with licks aplenty, losing herself to the joy of giving Anna everything. She wanted it all so badly, and knew only the craving and the hunger that took her by storm now. Everything she did had to be a forward push into deeper pleasures, a confident rush of heavy, wild pleasures it was easy to get drunk on. Perhaps too easy, as she fell in deeper, laying in without a care as her tongue moved into wicked, frantic gear and she lost herself to lapping away at her ready folds without a care. She wanted it, and Anna's ready, implicit acceptance of her perversions kept her emboldened and losing herself even harder and faster to the pleasure awaiting her.

As long as Anna got paid, she would tolerate whatever fucking weirdness Severa threw her way, letting her go all out in this wild mess of confused pleasure and hunger, a delirious rush head trip getting faster and more desperate by the second. As long as these sensations kept on, there felt like no reason to stop that, as Anna got paid and her pussy eaten, just about the perfect situation for her night. She understood Severa's needs well enough, accepted that she needed someone to play this role and sate her desires, and the way those desires were so ridiculously overblown and frantic only kept Anna engaged and excited, letting out moans that helped signal to Severa that she was doing a good job. That she should keep going.

Imagining that this was her mother she ate out, Severa continued her wild indulgence, pleasure and desire that kept her deep under, kept her giving in harder, quicker, deeper. She felt so happy to be giving up like this, to embrace her wildest desires and the excitement that burned on wilder and faster inside her as she let these joys take her by storm. She was unstoppable now, too firmly entrenched in her fantasy, too wildly committed to giving up and exploring her desires, the depths of what had been so wrong and sinful, taboo thrills she could feel out and indulge in ,moving deeper and harder into pleasures too deranged and wicked to believe she could actually feel so strongly.

"You're such a good pussy eater," Anna moaned, heaping on the praise. "Mommy is so proud, please keep going. Your mouth is so great, I'm so happy!" Every word was ins service to the pleasure and the lie, pushing Severa on to eat her out, certainly motivated by a selfish edge of wanting to get eaten out, but also simply seeking a pleasure and hunger she couldn't resist. Anna was getting paid, and she was here because she had been paid. But there was hardly any reason to pretend that there wasn't a potent appeal in the way that getting eaten out by a cute girl desperate to please added to the excitement. She had more going for her here, had all the more reason to roll with this, milking from the moment a shred of desire and ecstasy that made this all the more enjoyable for her in turn.

Severa did her best. Severa did only her best. Every second of this frantic, forward pleasure was a struggle to satisfy her mother, or at least someone playing her mother well enough for Severa to keep fooling her mind. Tricking herself into this sweet surrender. Deeper she gave in, hotter and hungrier under the joy of eating pussy and receiving back all the moans and the reassurances that she so sorely craved. "Cum for me, mommy," she moaned, turning things around, pushing on firmer, wanting to have the pleasure as she needed it, to fulfill her desires and feel like she was making Anna feel good. She needed that certainty. Needed it more than anything.

Overcome by pleasure and the selflessly indulging pleasures that tore through her, Anna couldn't resist giving up to these pleasures, falling into the smoldering joy, embracing her wildest pleasures and moaning hotter under the certain ecstasy of letting it all go, pleasure tearing through her, igniting her body and pushing her to moan in wild, frantic ecstasy, joyful swells of need and heat she didn't try to resist. Not for a second. There was too much riding on every twisting second of this joy, wanting it all so badly and not caring about what it took to give in so utterly. "My girl is making me cum so much, and I'm such a happy mother!" she gasped, heaving, twisting, giving up to everything that Severa wanted to hear.

Severa drew back from Anna's loins smiling, shivering, so unbelievably tense and excitable, hardly able to bear the pleasures she felt wearing her down. Severa had come so far, done so much, and yet she felt like she was still far from completely finished with all this. "I'm glad I could do that with you, mommy," she said, smile widening as she readied herself for the pleasures still to come. "And if you want to, I would love to keep going."

"I would, too," Anna said, reaching for the bag she had laid by Severa's bed and pulling from it a strap-on. She rose up and started to put it on, eyes lovingly adoring Severa, drawing out the pleasure and excitement as she put it on, watched Severa toil and shiver in excitement herself. "We're going to have fun all night, baby. I promise, this is going to be special."

Severa knew it would be. She lay on her back, watching Anna slip into the harness and get ready before advancing upon Severa, lying on top of her to take her missionary style. Simple, sweet, intimate. As Anna's lips met hers, it was just what Severa needed, and she didn't shy away from the pleasure and the excitement it offered, ready to embrace the desire and open herself fully. Her legs spread apart, fingers grasping the plastic shaft and helping to guide Anna into position, not that Anna needed any help or guidance, brimming with a strong, ready confidence that was sure to have Severa melting.

With one firm thrust forward, Anna proved that she didn't need any guidance here, able to get a handle on all this herself and make it fucking count, as she pushed deep into Severa's slick pussy, filling her with a careful stroke that set the poor girl aflame, catching her with a heat and a panic that Severa wanted so badly to give in to. "Mommy," she moaned into the kiss, a shivering mess whining under the gradual escalation of pleasure that didn't feel like it was slowing down. Every pump of Anna's hips gave Severa something to savour, a rush of enjoyment and pleasure she leaned into happily, so full of desire and need that she felt like she just had to embrace.

Kisses kept Severa deep under, as Anna made no efforts to spare what she was pushing her into, testing what she could get away with and toying around with Severa, focused only on bringing her deepening pleasure with each thrust, making sure she wasn't leaving anything to chance and that the more she gave Severa, the more fitfully she gave in in turn. Holding back nothing at all, Anna was merciless about seeking everything she could get, throwing herself into this firmly, confidently, ready to prove herself and show off the wild thrills she was capable of pushing Severa to. Focusing on steady thrusts and pure intimacy, Anna didn’t say much, feeling she didn't have to, feeling everything came across just fine as she kept on fucking.

Falling into step, Severa stopped saying much, losing herself in Anna’s lips, arms wrapping up around her back and fingers running through her hair. Soft, red locks offered up all the sensory lies that Severa needed here, keeping her writhing and aching for more of what she felt, what she needed so sorely. There was a whole lot more pressure and panic here than Severa felt she could possibly deal with. It was so much, and its excesses continued to wash over her an overbearing rush of pure desire, a gleeful need that couldn't be argued against. Her hips rolled upward, meeting the thrusts and begging for more of what she was accepting, wanting this all with such certainty and vigor that Severa wasn't sure shed' be able to hold on through all of it, craving the fullest extent of these pleasures and giving in fully to what they offered her.

"More," Severa moaned. It was all she could muster now, falling ever deeper into pleasures and desires she felt more and more hungry in the face of, giving up so much to the ecstasy and the joy that came with this treatment, wanting to lean into this mess, craving it utterly. Her hips bucked upward off of the bed, craving something hungry and wild, potent rushes of desire and lust she was all too happy to fall into. The feeling of giving up to these pleasures was more and more intense by the second, thorough pounding and excitement that continued wearing her down, pushing her harder, leaving her to crave Anna's everything more and more.

"You're taking this so well, mommy is so proud," Anna cooed, reassuring Severa, keeping her feeling good and lavishing her in a love deep and hot enough to keep her giving up more and more, falling ever lower into this throbbing heat, a hazy mess of pleasures getting only fiercer by the second. It was a mess, excessive rushes of pleasure she could savour, falling ever deeper into, wanting more and not knowing how to control this mess. Anna was having a blast fucking Severa, getting into her role as Cordelia and savouring the steady climb of pleasure she imposed upon her, faster and greedier, testing the waters and Severa's limits to a very pointed and senseless mess of pleasure to take her by storm.

Severa's needy, winding cries of, "Mommy!" as she came again were bold, dizzy, frantic expressions of pleasure and heat he was hopeless in the face of, giving up to so much satisfaction and desire, craving this gleeful release and giving up to all of it without a care. She moaned hotter and louder, giving up to this all without any restraint or focus, just wanting more, surrendering to the sweet haze and the thrill of letting go that took her by storm. Her body shuddered, bucked, gave in to the pleasure and the ecstasy of letting herself completely go, and the joyful rush of heat she craved was just too much to resist. She came hard, spine arching, body giving up completely to pleasure too wild and powerful to resist, loving this all so much and savouring how amazing it felt to let it all fucking go.

Anna didn't waste a second waiting for Severa to recover from any of this, though; she dragged the redhead off of the bed, grabbing at her perky ass and lifting her up for a standing fuck, giving her hard, ready thrusts that pounded into her from below, bouncing her up onto the strap-on and going for even more pleasure, unable to resist the temptation and the heat of letting herself give in fully. "Mommy's little girl needs more, doesn't she?" she asked. Severa had paid for the night, and Severa was going to get her fucking night's worth.

"I do, mommy, I do!" Severa hadn't been expecting this, her legs pushing up and wrapping around Anna's waist, giving up to tis pleasure as it continued to wear her down, such a dizzy mess of ecstasies and lusts she was eager to keep rolling with, keep riding out as hard and as quick as she could, not knowing how to resist this pleasure but dead certain she didn't want to. Every motion back and forth of her greedy hips was an acceptance of pleasure so potent and dizzy that she couldn't keep track of it all, wanting nothing more than she wanted to give up to Anna, to be fucked harder and to lose herself to the deluge of ecstasy and depravity that felt right now like all she had within her.

Anna was on the war path now, having Severa right where she wanted her, knowing she could keep pushing her and testing her limits, thrusts quickening through another wild and heaving rush of pleasure, an exploration of desire getting stronger and hungrier with each pass. Anna had a pride in her work strong enough to make sure she gave her clients exactly what they needed, and right now ,those needs were all she cared about, throwing herself faster into all this desire and exploring what she knew she could get away with, a certainty and throbbing desire proving all too perfect now. Confidence drove her hips, and every moan from Severa was confirmation that she was on the right track, and just had to keep going.

Throwing her arms around Anna's shoulders more loosely than the tight grip her legs held onto her hips with, Severa was face to face with Anna, but rather than go in for her lips or be faced with any threat to her illusion, Severa moved to push her face into Anna's neck, kissing it and moaning into it, muffling the desires and the sounds that she wanted so badly to let out, wild expressions of desire pushing on stranger and hotter with each second of frustration, a panic and a pressure beyond reason.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air as Severa did her best to contain the worst of her vocal desires. Anna's determination pushed her hips to keep moving, and she grunted on through this pleasure without hesitation, happy to chase a greater sense of deepening lust that came on quicker and wild, keeping Severa focused and engaged, her pussy clenching tight down around the strap-on filling her and hammering in so greedily. Anna was good at holding back from getting worked up, reigning in her most erratic desires and chasing something potent. Anna found Severa's lack of restraint infectious, and she had to keep rolling with it, had to embrace the pleasure and chase growing desires getting more intense and hungrier by the second. 

Severa hit another rush of pure, searing desire, a rush of pleasure stronger than the last, intense rushes of desire and panic she was unable to resist, giving in to so much frustration and so much lust, desire twisting through her, unraveling her thoughts as she came again. "Mommy! Mommy!" she howled, Severa barely able to think clearly as she gave up to so the conquering thrill of pleasure searing through her, bringing her a mess of desire and heat she was unable to hold onto now. There was so much happening, and all of it was overwhelming her, burning and pounding down through her, igniting within her so much confusion and weirdness she wished she was able to handle, and it just became far too much to handle. Her arms and legs struggled to stay around Anna as she lost her bearings, whining, twisting, confessing, "I don't deserve this."

Anna helped Severa down onto the bed, leaning in very curiously. "And why is that?" she asked. She picked up on the words' meaning immediately, rolling Severa onto her stomach as she marveled at the perky butt calling to her now, wondering where this was going, ready to see this through.

"Because I'm a bad girl," Severa confessed. "I'm a dirty, dirty girl who loves to imagine her mommy fucking her, who wants that strap-on to fill her ass as punishment for how naughty she is." Severa got her legs underneath her, using the leverage to push up and raise her ass into the air, presenting on all fours to Anna. "I'm so dirty, and I need to be punished for it." It was a plea. The next step, and Anna was happy to move into it swiftly. She grabbed Severa's hips, wasting no time in slamming her strap-on right into Severa's ass, seizing hold of her and pushing on harshly.

"Fine, I'll punish my dirty little girl," Anna promised, and she showed off an entirely new speed and vigor with her hips, one that she had been holding back from Severa through all of this, making it all the more exciting and reckless to impose upon the hopeless wreck of a redhead before her. Wild thrusts wasted no time in picking up their vigorous, vicious pace, and she took to fucking Severa's fine ass, bringing her hands down upon it with firm strikes and smacks that had Severa gasping out in utter panic. The delirium mess of pleasure and heat was coming on with way more pleasure and satisfaction than she could deal with, a rush of feelings and emotions compromising enough to lock Severa down, leave her scrambling for some shred of sense and understanding, dizzily falling into confusion and surrender.

"Punish me," Severa pleaded. This was the downturn now, a twist into something more intense and feverish, panic rushing harder through Severa as she received what she felt she deserved her for perversions, a vengeful and disciplinary pounding of her ass that stood in wild contrast to how sweet and restrained everything before this had been. It was all very intense, a wild mess of growing, confusing pleasures mounting as each strike against her cheeks brought her closer to a twisted form of desire.

Anna could go rough. For money, at least. She had gone rougher in the past, but Severa didn't need all-out savagery. Controlled roughness was what this situation called for, an intensity focused on something a little bit more restrained, drawing out the pleasure and all the immediate pressures that she was driven by. Everything was subtle at first, focusing on slow pleasure and an adoration that could take its time, not getting immediately over the top or ridiculous. It was all about pacing, about embracing a steady push into pleasure without getting too helpless, a focused push into growing desire and hunger that didn't feel like it could get any better.

Keeping up this aggression, Anna made sure to chide Severa, remarking, "What a bad girl," as she struck her ass, keeping Severa gasping out in hopeless surrender, taking on a roughness and a pleasure so powerful and so dizzy that it became too much for Severa. She was lost under all this weight, all this twisting, heaving ecstasy, and she didn't know how to restrain herself in this wild crash downward. "A bad girl who has to be punished harder by her mother. Did I not teach you right?"

The words all hit Severa just as she needed them. Vague, foggy, easy to throw herself into without any specific need to be addressed. Severa was a mess of attraction to her mother of inferiority complexes born of living under her shadow only to see her 'perfect' mother fail. Severa didn't need a specific thing beat on over and over, save of course for her ass, as she received this reckless pleasure and all the senseless, escalating throbs of dizzy, delirious lust she craved. It was insatiable, senseless, a wild rush of ecstasy beyond reason and tearing Severa down harder than she could have ever imagined.

And she came harder, too. With a wild howl of pure ecstasy, Severa gave up and gave in. Another orgasm surged through her, this one feeing much more exhausting, harsh, her pleas to be punished spilling off into needy babbling as Severa heaved back and forth, giving up to so much twisting pleasure and helpless, delirious need, a lust she couldn't resist or push past as she became overwhelmed once more, driven into dizzy joy and a delirious mess of pleasures crashing down rougher upon her. She needed this, and the wild thrill of letting it all go was just too much to resist. Her body shuddered and shivered, a throbbing rush of pleasure that left her dizzy and a little frayed, taking on so much pleasure and falling deep into the throbbing haze of pure surrender for it.

Anna sowed her rusts, pulling out abruptly and hanging over Severa, rolling her around onto her back and asking, "Do you promise to be a good girl now?"

"Yes, mommy," Severa whined, biting her lip, cheeks so bright they almost provided light, as she wriggled about on the bed and felt herself desperately, hopelessly gone.

"Good girl." Anna climbed onto Severa to kiss her, surprised by the way she began to push the strap-on harness off of her, legs shifting and locking in with hers as she moved on to scissor with Anna, who was happy to learn just how insatiable and energetic Severa could be.  
*************************  
When Severa awoke, she was met with Anna's face, and there was little way to retain any shred of the illusion now, Severa gasping and nearly falling back in shock as she beheld the smile and the sweetness of Anna lingering before her, already slightly awake and purring softly. But Severa did not get nearly so graceful an awakening, nearly falling out of bed and shrieking in surprise as she realized what had happened, the hair clips still in Anna's hair. "Gods, I really did that," she whined, looking in utter terror at Anna. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Anna said. "You paid the fee; I did what you wanted."

"Please don't tell my mother," Severa pleaded. "P-please don't tell anybody!"

"My silence is included in the price," Anna said. She began to slip out of the bed, her task done now that Severa was awake. "But snuggling in the morning isn't, and it seems like that was all you had, so now it's time for me to go." Severa watched Anna rise from the bed, seizing the bag she had brought and tugging from it a lightweight black cloak, one she could wear back to her own tent and change out of these clothes in. "I'll bring these back to you later today."

"Thank you so much," Severa sighed softly, watching Anna leave, ready to see her off, only for her voice to catch in her throat. "W-wait," she gasped. "Wait... Will you... Could we do this again?" Embarrassed as Severa was, she couldn't shy away from the shameful truth of how sorely she craved more.

Anna softly laughed. "Pay me the fee, and mommy will fuck her little girl whenever she wants." Anna left her on that, Severa rolling onto her back with a needy sigh, one hand reaching down her legs already to tend to the residual lusts lingering inside of her as she wondered how she could quickly save up enough money to have another night with Anna.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
